


Bedrock in Bedlam and Satellites: two drabbles

by theladyrose



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyrose/pseuds/theladyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles, from each agent's POV about their partnership</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedrock in Bedlam and Satellites: two drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these two drabbles for the MFU Writers Survival School Earth Drabble Challenge. The 1st is from Napoleon's POV, the 2nd from Illya's.

Bedrock in Bedlam

Cutter gives you hell in Survival School to break you down to the bitter, bloody truth of what it means to be alive. Once you're out on the battlefield (who are they kidding, this is no Cold War you're fighting), you keep wrangling with the odds are you won't live to see tomorrow.

You don't need heaven when someone's keeping you grounded. Ideals are necessary, sure.

What you need more than anything is someone for whom you'd save the planet a hundred times over. When Armageddon arrives, humanity keeps you true to your core, but your partner is your bedrock.

Satellites:

Elemental forces govern our lives beyond the laws of physics. Attraction is what draws things and people together, even if some distance is necessary to ensure that the world keeps turning. Bodies in motion inevitably create friction; they attract and repel in seemingly idiosyncratic cycles.

Despite millennia of science and God, we have so far to go to go in understanding whatever it is that draws us together.

Maybe we're just satellites in orbit, drawn to the celestial spheres. Our motions propel the universe forward to creation or supernova. The powers of alpha and omega are in our hands.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Satellites (the elemental remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209827) by [theladyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyrose/pseuds/theladyrose)




End file.
